


A Thing About Buses

by thewildtype



Category: Fleabag (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Did someone say angst?, F/F, Idiots in Love, Top energy Eve, We got jealous Villanelle, the holy trinity, what better way to honor PWB on her birthday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: One-shot Prompt: Eve wears a decent outfit for once and they have a thing about buses.Picks up right after the end of 3x03 for reasons
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	A Thing About Buses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our lord and savior PBW!

_“Admit it Eve, you wish I were here.”_

With a heavy sigh, Eve fell back on to the bed.

Her body riddled with conflicting emotions as she pressed the plastic heart held up to her ear just one last time.

_“Admit it Eve, you wish I were here.”_

_“Admit it Eve, you wish I were here.”_

Frustrated from her own lack of self-control, she proceeded to shove the talking heart under her pillow to remove her temptation.

Out of sight out of mind.

She sat on both of her hands to qualm the itch to reach under the pillow to play the recorded message, closing her eyes in an attempt to focus on literally anything else.

She took few deep breathes to clear her mind.

_Inhale_

_1…2…3...4…_

_Exhale_

_1…2...3…4…_

_She was here… in my apartment, in my bed..._

_I wonder if she was-_

Eve’s cheeks began to heat up and the thought of _what_ Villanelle did while she was in her bed. She physically shook herself out of her newly flustered state effectively ending that line of thought.

“Ok, I need to get out of here.”

It was all too much, like a pandora’s box of emotions and thoughts were unleashed with the press of a plastic button. Eve frantically paced around the room, phone in hand, while she formulated her next move.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found a potential savior.

 **Eve 21:06** : Hey, are you up for a drink?

 **Elena 21:08** : Well hello stranger! I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me.

 **Eve 21:11** : I could never forget about you.

 **Elena 21:13** : I am pretty unforgettable.

 **Eve 21:16** : You are. So, drinks?

 **Elena 21:19** : I dunno, I am pretty comfortable on this couch.

 **Eve 21:21** : Please, something happened and I really need to get out of my apartment.

 **Elena 21:22** : Why didn’t you say so!? Want to meet halfway at the pub?

 **Eve 21:24** : Yes, Sounds great!

 **Elena 21:26** : Under one condition.

 **Eve 21:27** : Ok…

 **Elena 21:30** : You better look hotter than usual. I deserve to have decent view ;)

 **Eve 21:32** : Haha, you got it. See you soon.

Already feeling a little less on edge, Eve rummaged through her scant wardrobe in search of an appropriate outfit. This seemed like just the occasion to whip out her surprisingly fashionable black jumpsuit. The plunging neckline adorned with slim lapels and tailored fit made the ensemble cling to her body in all the right places. She completed her attire with a pair of crisp white Nike’s stuffed in the back of her closet that she purchased a few years prior as part of her New Year’s resolution to run more.

They were unused and in mint condition.

After failing to tame her wild curls and applying an extra layer of red lipstick, she set out to the bar.

Eve swirled her second glass of wine as she sat in a booth at the back of the pub across from Elena. The younger woman was grinning proudly at Eve’s recollection of her most recent state of affairs regarding her failing marriage.

“Honestly Eve, I’m surprised the two of you lasted this long. You’re too good for him.”

Eve let out a chuckle, the last remnants of wine souring on the tip of her tongue.

“I don’t know about that. He was good to me… it’s just. Something was missing. Something I didn’t realize was missing until recently.”

“Hmm, let me guess. Was it his lack of mystery, cat-like features, or sultry Russian accent?”

Eve really hoped the poor lighting in the pub hide the creeping blush she felt spreading rapidly across her face, but Elena’s wide self-satisfied smirk made her think this was not the case.

Eve quickly downed the remainder of her cabernet sauvignon. She felt Elena grip her forearm, the comforting weight helped to slow the rapid thumping in her chest.

“Tell me what happened, Eve. I know you didn’t drag me out of the comfort of my own flat and agree to get all dolled up just to talk about Niko.”

Elena’s words rang true. That was definitely _not_ why they were here.

Eve ran her free hand absent mindedly through her curls, deciding it was best to be direct as she blurted out what has been weighing heavily on her chest for the past few hours.

“I kissed her.”

Mouth agape with mischief in her eyes, Elena exuberantly exclaimed, “You have to tell me _everything_!”

* * *

Villanelle sat at the bar trying to curb the strange and unfamiliar feelings coursing through her body. She held her gaze firmly on her club soda with splash of lime, watching the bubbles float to the surface as she swirled the liquid, trying her best not to glance over towards the back of the pub where Eve was sitting.

She closed her eyes and replayed the last few stolen looks.

Her hands fidgeted at the mental image of Eve running her slender fingers through her luscious curls. She wondered if they felt as soft as they looked and how Eve would respond if she lightly tugged at the roots or played with the hairs at the nape of her neck.

The pleasant fluttering in her chest was quickly replaced with a churning feeling in the pit of her stomach as the image of the very attractive woman sitting across from Eve reaching out and touching her arm. The realization that Eve was wearing a sexy and surprisingly fashionable outfit to impressive this other woman made the churning intensify.

Villanelle clenched her teeth in frustration, re-opening her eyes to focus on her beverage.

She was too emboldened by Eve kissing her on the bus and her positive response to the teddy bear gift to even consider the possibility that Eve was seeing someone else.

Perhaps following Eve from her apartment to this bar had been a mistake.

So, there she sat, watching the ice in her drink melt while failing miserably to not focus on the sound of Eve’s voice through the clamor in the busy pub.

After an unknown amount of time and thwarting multiple attempts of shameless flirting from the bartender, Villanelle noticed Eve’s voice moving closer towards her. She discreetly peered over her shoulder only to spot Eve and the hot woman strolling together towards the exit.

Villanelle tried not to focus on the fact they Eve was smiling when she embraced this woman in a hug that lasted way to long for her liking but rather take pleasure in the fact that the two of them set off in opposite directions after exiting the establishment.

She quickly abandoned her untouched drink and decided it would be best to follow Eve since the streets of London are often filled with dangerous people at this time of night.

As she rounded the corner past the pub, she felt a firm tug on her arm pulling her into an alley way. Her back was firmly pressed up against the wall and she felt the cool sharp edge of a blade against her throat and an unrelenting grip on her wrist.

Adrenaline pumping though her veins as she held an unwavering gaze with Eve Polastri.

She could feel Eve’s body heat radiating off of her due to their newfound closeness. Her breathing became uneven as Eve’s eyes bore into the very depth of her soul, skin burning where Eve firmly clasped her wrist, her heart fluttering as Eve spoke with confidence.

“What are you doing here?”

“I come to this pub all the time when I’m in London, Eve. Not everything I do revolves around you.”

“Really? What’s was the name of the bartender working tonight?”

“…George?”

Eve simply cocked an eyebrow in response with an unreadable expression plastered on her face neither confirming nor denying if she guessed the correct name. Villanelle felt the grip on her wrist tighten ever so slightly as Eve attempted to put the pieces of the evening together.

“So, let me get this straight, you broke into my apartment, left me a talking toy, then popped in at this pub you come to _all_ the time to see “George” while avoiding speaking to me directly. Do I have that right?”

Villanelle felt the added pressure from the blade pressed against her throat as she leaned forward into Eve’s space.

“I thought it would be rude to interrupt your hot date.”

Eve must have noticed the slight tremble in her body as she confessed. A lopsided grin formed out of the corner of the brunette’s mouth.

“Are you jealous?”

She felt her own faux confident smirk falter at the question while Eve’s playful grin only grew wider.

“That wasn’t a date. She’s just a friend of mine.” Eve finally admitted.

Villanelle felt her body relax at the admission.

After a few beats, Eve retracted the blade, stashing it away in her oversized handbag and releasing her hold on Villanelle’s wrist.

Her skin rapidly cooled from the loss of contact.

Determined to correct that, she ran her fingers along the soft lapels of Eve’s jumpsuit causing the older woman to become eerily still. She tugged gently, forcing Eve to take a small step towards her.

Eve instinctively placed her hands-on opposite sides of her waist effectively pinning Villanelle against the wall. The fabric of her red dress was so thin, it felt as if Eve’s fingers were digging desperately upon her bare skin eliciting a tingling sensation at each point of contact.

They were so close, Villanelle was able to rest her forehead against Eve’s with ease. She ran her fingers up the lapels, finally settling at the nape of Eve’s neck.

She watched Eve’s eyes flutter as she lightly scratched her scalp. Internally pleased that her organic reaction was far better than she had imagined. She cleared her throat, mustering up the clarity to ask Eve the question that has been nagging her all evening.

“So, you aren’t seeing anyone else?” Her voice sounded huskier than she intended.

Eve responded, almost breathlessly, “No, I am not.”

Villanelle couldn’t help the giddy smile from spreading across her face nor could she escape the gravitational pull towards Eve’s lips.

She could feel Eve’s hands snake around her lower back, pulling her in closer. Their hearts beating erratically against each other’s chests.

The sound of tires screeching along the pavement registered in the back of her mind.

She placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Eve’s mouth and smiled wickedly as Eve attempted to chase her retreating lips.

Villanelle slipped out of Eve’s grasp, pulling the older woman out of the alley and towards the newly arrived bus. She let go of Eve, winking in her direction as she stepped onto the bus.

* * *

Eve took a moment to control her breathing as Villanelle and her cocky grin retreated onto the bus. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly ascended the stairs onto the dimly lit bus. She pulled her pass out of her bag, presenting it to the driver with shaky hands.

She glanced over the sparsely inhabited seats until she spotted the familiar hazel orbs and honey blond hair pulled back into a bun that she was searching for. She felt her body move of its own accord towards the back of the bus. Her feet managing to miraculously find footing despite the rumbling of a moving vehicle beneath her.

Eventually, Eve settled into the second to last row, the back of her seat acting as a strategic barrier between herself and Villanelle.

Her voice betrayed the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.

“Where are we headed?”

“Big question, Eve.”

Her mouth felt dry as a desert. It was a _very_ loaded question and one she hardly knew how to answer in her current state of mind.

“We should talk about _this_ , all of it.” She feebly reasoned, trying her best not to let her eyes wander down from Villanelle’s glinting eyes, along the long expanse of her neck, and plunging neckline of her dress.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as the blonde caught her leering, clearly pleased her choice in attire was having its desired effect. Villanelle leaned closer, her face between the headrests of Eve’s row of seats.

“We could talk about _this_ , or…”

“Or?”

“Or… you could finish what you started on our first bus ride.”

Villanelle settled back into her seat next to the window as if challenging Eve to make the next move.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there.

The streetlights sporadically illuminated Villanelle’s face as they jettisoned into the depths of the city. Eve could see desire in the younger woman’s eyes mixed with something that looked like trepidation, or maybe, what she saw was mere reflection of her own emotional turmoil.

The rumbling from below stopped as the bus halted at a scheduled stop.

Eve took the moment of stillness as an opportunity to slip beside Villanelle. The air between them instantly charged.

Eve’s body hummed with an intoxicating mixture of anticipation and nervous energy. The sudden moment of the bus picking up speed awoken something primal deep within. Eve made her move, swiftly capturing Villanelle’s lips in a single sweeping motion.

This kiss felt different. It was softer, slower, more purposeful as if there was a direction to this kiss. It was leading them somewhere, somewhere new.

New was nice, new felt right, new felt exciting.

Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. Feeling bold, Eve ran her tongue teasingly alone Villanelle’s lower lip. The younger woman happily obliged by parting her mouth to allow Eve to explore.

Every push and pull sending shock waves of electricity through Eve’s body.

She wanted more, wanted everything, all of it.

Overcome with an overwhelming need to be as close as possible to Villanelle, Eve repositioned herself settling comfortably into Villanelle’s lap while straddling her at the waist.

The change in positioning seemed to please Villanelle as she snaked her hands around Eve’s lower back to hold her in place, pulling their bodies flush together.

Eve became lost in the sensation of Villanelle’s lips, teeth, and tongue exploring as if she were mapping every millimeter of exposed skin.

She released in an involuntary moan when Villanelle found her pulse point, scratching her fingers along the younger woman’s back encouraging her to continue.

Eve couldn’t help but succumb to the pressure building within as strong, slender fingers ran along her thighs nor the shiver down her spin as Villanelle purred along the shell of her ear.

“Eve, it’s time to get off.”

“Hmm.”

“Eve… this is the final stop. We have to leave the bus.”

“Oh…”

Very much to her disappointment, Eve extracted herself from Villanelle’s lap. The younger woman interlocked their fingers, leading them towards the exit.

The sobering reality of their situation hit Eve like a wave as her feet hit the pavement and the cool evening breeze brushed along her face after fully exiting the vehicle.

“Villanelle, where are we?”

“I don’t know Eve we skipped the talking about _this_ conversation.”

“No, I mean literally where are we right now?”

It appeared the two of them were now situated in an unfamiliar part of town. The flashing LED sign indicating the next bus wasn’t scheduled arrive for another 45 minutes.

Villanelle sat down on the abandoned bench, patting the seat next to her as an invitation for Eve to wait for the next bus with her.

Eve plopped down beside her releasing a huff of frustration. She felt soothing circles rubbing along of the small of her back as the blonde attempted to comfort her.

Eve let out a small smile, a feeling a warmth spreading through her at the unexpected tenderness of this moment which was quickly heated once again when Villanelle opened her mouth to speak.

“You know, a lot can happen in 45 minutes.”

“Is that so?”

“Want to find out?”

Felt herself gravitate towards Villanelle; eyes transfixed on the blonde’s lopsided smile.

The moment was disrupted by a loud crashing sound as a flustered looking woman with shoulder length, dark wavy hair emerged from behind the trash can a few meters from where they were seated. She seemed a bit out of place; eyes darting suspiciously between the two of them while holding onto what appeared to be a golden statue of a woman’s bare chest and torso.

She addressed them hurriedly in an Brittish accent, “So sorry. I wasn’t watching the two of you. I mean not that I _wouldn’t_ watch you’re both obviously hot,” the woman gestured wildly between them, “I- well, this is going to sound really bizarre, but have you seen a fox walking about following a priest?”

After the woman finished rambling, she was overcome with a lost look in her eye as if she were receding into the depth recesses of her mind.

Eve and Villanelle took this opportunity to turn to one another, exchanging mutual puzzled looks.

The light returned to the strange woman’s eyes after a few seconds.

“I will take your awkward silences as a no. Please, carry on… seriously, I’m not watching.”

She turned on her heel, heading off briskly down one of the unknown streets.

Eve broke the strange silence first.

“Well, I’ve had enough of this place.”

She took out her phone, typing furiously.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling us a taxi that _you_ are paying for.”

Villanelle crossed her arms proceeding to pout as she slouched.

“So you only have a thing about buses, got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fleabag and Killing totally exist in the same universe, you can't convince me other wise.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings on this. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Apparently I'm taking prompts for one-shots, if you have any please feel free to reach out to me on tumblr @Please-Return-To-Villanelle
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
